All's Not Fair In Love and Lissa
by faxMRpercabethPJ
Summary: Meet Lissa. The second most popular girl in the school. Right after Maya. It's senior year for Maya, and she's about to graduate. Maya has carefully chosen the next Queen Bee to rule the school. Lissa. But Lissa needs to prove herself first. How? Isn't it obvious? She has to hook up with Fang, of course. Only one problem. Fang's in love with Maximum Ride. FAX! Image from Google.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my...fourth? Fifth story? I'm beginning to lose track. :) Well hope you guys like it. REVIEW!**

Lissa POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. Did I look okay enough?

You see, I wasn't like most girls. Oh, no. I was the second most popular girl in school.

I guess I should explain how the popularity chain works. It's a complicated one. The boys' popularity chain is even more complicated, so I'll explain the boys' popularity chain later.

So for the girls, there's the queen bee. That'd be my BFF, Maya. She rules over the entire school. She's, well, the queen bee.

Then, of course she can have anywhere from one to three sidekicks. In her case it's two, Bri and I. Bri's full name is Brigid but we call her Bri. Bri and I are Maya's sidekicks, her best friends, her second in commands.

Which pretty much means we get everything we want.

Then there's five other girls that sit with us at lunch, and are invited to our parties and all, but aren't as popular as us. Still totally popular though. That'd be Tiffany, Kristen, Beau, Madison, and Ashtyn. They're all tots cool and all.

Then there's a bunch of regular girls. Those we are nice too-sometimes. It really depends.

Then there's Maximum Ride's crew. They really don't fit anywhere on the popularity chain. Them, we're mean too.

And finally, there's the nerds, the losers, and the geeks. Them of course, we're totally mean to. Like all the time! It's the only way to keep popularity.

So anyways, you can see why it was important to look gorgeous all the time. After all I was the Maya's sidekick. And no offense to Bri or anything, but I was way more popular than her even though we were equal on the popularity scale. I mean, she's a cheerleader and everything like me, but she's weirdly obsessed with science.

I mean eww!

I had to get up three hours earlier than school started just to get ready. You want to know all I do?

Well I took a long shower of course, and straightened my hair. Then, I shaved, and afterward put nice smelling lotion on my legs. Then I put all my makeup on.

I wear foundation, eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, lipstick, concealer, and even more. I wear TONS of mascara, a bunch of eyeshadow, and so much eyeliner that well yeah.

But whatever, I mean I look gorgeous so who cares you know?

Today my outfit was blue shorts that covered just my butt, and nothing else. And of course a black tank top advertising Justin Beiber. It was his birthday! I mean eeeh! And my shoes were blue high heels.

Then, I drove to school. I made quite an entrance, after all I am the sidekick of the queen bee. The better sidekick, no offense Brigid. I could totally see everyone's eyes on me.

I loved all the attention.

I walked to my locker, which was luckily two away from Maya's, but unluckily one away from Max's. Bri was so far away from us which was unlucky. Tiffany was two away from me, thank god, and Beau was under Tiffany, luckily. Madison and Ashtyn's lockers were way away from mine, and Kristen's was kind of close, but not really. Unfortunately, under me was Max's stupid friend, Nudge. Who actually was gorgeous, I had to admit.

Still. She hung out with Max.

"Hi Max. How you doing? Oh wait, I forgot I don't care!" I said, laughing and high fiving Maya. She grinned and walked over to me.

"So Lis, looking gorgeous as usual. By the way I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Important. Majorly important," she said.

I almost squealed. It had to do with the popularity chart! Nothing else was important. At all.

"K, what is it Maya?" I said, trying to act natural, playing with a lock of my hair.

"K so the thing is," she started, before realizing Max was still at her locker.

"Would you mind going away? I don't want to catch your germs. " Maya sneered. Max glared at her.

"It's my locker. I have a right to be here," she said.

'Whatever," Maya said. "Bathroom?" she asked, and I nodded.

We went into the bathroom and saw Tiffany and Beau already there, gossiping. I grinned at them.

"What're we talking about?" I asked.

"That nerd. Josh. I mean have you seen his glasses? Anyone would think he was trying to look ugly. I mean, ugh. And he's my science partner too," she said shivering. I nodded in sympathy.

"K girls, you know I love y'all, but I gotta talk to Lis for a sec. Mind coming back in a bit girls?" Maya asked.

"Course not, Maya. Catch you later," she said, winking at us and walked off with Beau.

"So what's up, Maya?" I asked her.

"So this is about the popularity chain. You know Bri and I are graduating next year," she started, and I nodded, sad. Juniors and seniors shared certain classes, and the lockers were in the same area luckily, but they were still going off to college a year earlier. "So that means I have to update the popularity chain, keep it going. And you'll have to do it when I leave," she continued. Wait what? I did it! That must mean...

"So anyways, Lis, I'm going to nominate you to Queen Bee,once I leave," Maya said smiling. I squealed.

"You serious?" I asked.

"Course I am. You're highest position after me. But of course we have to update other things. Who do you want to be your besties? Tiffany? Beau?" she asked.

"Beau and Ashtyn," I said. "Tiffany's cool and all, and she's one of my closest friends, but me and Ashtyn are just closer," I said, and she nodded.

"Wise choice. And who do you want to take their places once they upgrade,?" she asked. I thought about this.

"Syd,"I 'll be a freshman next year," I said. Syd was my sister, and I wanted her to have a popularity spot. "And ummm, I hate to say this but I think Nudge should too," I said quietly.

"Nudge? Nudge?" she shrieked, furious. "That dratted bitch, friend of Maximum? What are you thinking?' she shrieked.

"Look, I know she's friends with her, but if we could change her, she'd be quite useful. She's gorgeous, as you know. Plus she does volleyball, so she could probably influence the coach to let us skip running the mile or at least be able to walk during it so we wouldn't sweat as much. And you know how convincing she is. She'd be a good add to the team," I said. Maya nodded, thoughtful.

"Well Lissa. I have some jobs for you to prove yourself to me. Don't worry, you're going to be the queen bee but whether you're the queen bee by yourself or if I have Tiffany or Beau being a sidekick-ruler is up to how well you do the jobs," she said. My heart pounded. A sidekick-ruler was pretty much one of the sidekicks, except she had more power. If she and two other populars didn't agree with something she was going to do, the queen bee couldn't do it. No exceptions. She couldn't use her execution vote.

"Well what are these jobs?" I asked, and Maya smiled.

"You're going to like these I think. One is obvious bringing Nudge to our side, if she's going to be one of us," she said and I nodded, encouraging her to continue. "The other is well, I think you can guess. What has every popular wanted to do?" she said. I gasped. We both knew what it was.

I had to hook up with Fang.

**Review? Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight reviews? And for one chapter! Wow! You guys are awesome. If I get at least five reviews, I'll update tomorrow.**

Max POV

Okay, Lissa is officially a stalker.

Today, during English, we were sitting in our regular spots. In this order: Nudge, me and then Fang. Next to Nudge was a girl named J.J. who was friends with Nudge, but not with the rest of us. I mean she was nice and all; we just weren't that close.

Then Lissa came up to us and was all like the queen of getting to know people.

Seriously. She insisted we played a game of getting to know each other. Asking questions all around. No exceptions. You had to answer. When she asked me, she asked what color underwear I was wearing.

I mean personal much?

And I may or may not have had to check.

Strangely, Fang seemed okay with it. And Fang is not a huge fan of talking. Or getting to know people.

Could he have a crush on Lissa?

That wasn't possible. It just wasn't. I mean, we always talked about how annoying she and her friends were. It wasn't.

That question replayed in my head again and again.

The one that replayed even more?

Why did I even care?

Fang POV

Okay, Lissa is officially a stalker.

The only reason I didn't refuse to play her "game" was she was actually being kind of nice.

I had never considered asking her out. I mean sure she was gorgeous with her long red hair, but she was too slutty for my liking.

But I might have to think about it. I mean today she was actually kind of nice.

Except when she asked Max what color underwear she was wearing. That was just weird.

But, of course she was nothing compared to Max. I shouldn't even be thinking of asking her out.

It's just...Max would never like me. Not in a million years.

Max. Max, Max, Max.

Beautiful Max with her chocolate brown eyes and dirty blonde eyes. Sweet, kind Max. Stubborn Max. Chocolate chip cookie lover. Food lover. Funny, sarcastic girl.

She was the most amazing girl in the world, not to mention beautiful, smart, and kind-hearted.

If only she'd like me.

Lissa POV

Okay, the getting to know you plan didn't exactly work. I could tell Max wasn't pleased, and if Max wasn't happy, Fang wasn't happy. Fang not happy with Lissa, Fang no go out with Lissa.

That was it!

I had to become friends with Max, and worm my way into Fang's life. Of course!

It was perfect.

Maya POV

I pretended to be busy looking through a magazine when Lissa put on her plan A, but I was really spying on her.

Her plan didn't go so well.

Oh, well. Lissa was a smart girl. She'd figure it out.

Meanwhile, I seriously needed to get a new boyfriend. I'd been dating Brian for about a week. Brian was super cute, the co-captain of the basketball team, and quite popular.

But I needed to aim better.

I mean, I was Maya Martinez. The Queen Bee.

Who could I aim for?

Hmm, I couldn't interfere with Fang because of Lissa, and Tiffany was dating James.

I'd already dated most of the guys in my grade.

Then I thought of it. Perfect. Dylan. He was the perfect guy.

He was well pretty much super hot. Like mega hot.

And even though he didn't participate in sports, that didn't matter. He was still hot.

I went up to Brian, who was talking to his friend, Thomas. Darn it. I'd have to be subtle with it. I loved mega break ups. They were so entertaining, watching the people cry, beg me to keep them.

But Thomas was dating Ashtyn, and word on the street was that she actually liked him, so I had to be subtle. Ashtyn was my friend of course.

Of course, popularity comes first. But friendship is next. And as long as I had a mega breakup in a week or two, my popularity would be fine.

"Brian?Honey?" I asked, in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Maya. Look I've been meaning to talk to you," he said.

"No I have to talk to you. It's really important,"I said. His eyes widened.

"No, my news are important. Listen said.

"I'm listening," I said. He was probably going to tell me he loved me or something. So predictable. Too bad I'd have to break his heart.

What he said I did not accept.

"Listen, I really like you, but I think I'm in love with another girl," he said.

"What?"I shrieked. "Who?" I demanded.

The next two words were a knife to my heart.

Lissa Clennings

Lissa? Lissa?

But I was the most popular girl in school.

Oh, no. Lissa was catching up to me on the popularity scale.

I had to do something, quick.

I couldn't tell her she wouldn't be queen bee. Or stop being friends with her. That would just make my popularity sink. You see, if I stopped being friends with her, some populars would go to her side. Some to mine. There would be two popular groups.

Kicking a regular popular girl out wasn't a problem. But kicking a sidekick best friend, soon to be queen bee, almost as popular as current queen bee herself out?

That was almost as bad as messing up the popularity chain.

No, I had to be subtle about it.

Let's see, I could slowly push her away, not inviting her to parties and so forth until she was just a popular. Then I could announce I wanted someone else to be Queen Bee.

But I was Maya Martinez. And I didn't do things the easy way.

Looks like Lissa Clennings was about to be rejected by Fang. In the worst way possible.

I grinned and started cackling laughing. A kid next to me, Alexandra, looked at me weirdly. "You can sit with us at lunch today," I said, and in a minute the cackling was forgotten, and Alexandra was jumping up and down, hugging me. "Don't push it," I said, and she nodded, going back to her seat.

Lissa was going to wish she'd never tried to upgrade.

Nudge POV

Okay, something was definitely up. It was right before lunch and Lissa was talking to me nonstop about clothes and shoes and whatnot.

She never talked to me. First, this morning, and now this?

Then it struck me. There was only one thing she could be interested in us for.

Fang.

Fang was super popular, whether he liked it or not. And well a lot of girls liked him.

Looks like Lissa had been added to the list.

But no. Just no. Max and Fang were meant to be. My plan to get them together would work. Unless Lissa interfered.

"Iggy!" I called. He turned around, looking at me.

I walked up to him. "I need your help," I said.

"Sure Nudge. What for?" he asked.

"Lissa is interfering with my plan. Will you help me sabotage her?" I asked.

He smiled. "Girl, what do you think my answer is?" he said, and I grinned at him.

Iggy POV

When Nudge asked me if I wanted to help sabotage Lissa I was like no freaking duh.

We discussed plans.

Lissa wasn't going to know what hit her.

**So Fang and Max like each other. Fang thinks Max doesn't like him. Lissa wants to get together with Fang. Nudge is trying to sabotage Lissa. Maya is trying to sabotage Lissa.**

**Confusing huh?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I am posting another chapter, yet again! I think I need to make my standards higher. You guys are just too awesome. Okay, ten reviews and then I update!**

Ella POV

I was really weirded out when Lissa came to sit with us. Normally, she mocked us, and made fun of us. But today she actually was relatively...nice. I guess maybe I should trust her, for once.

And get this, she even invited Nudge, Max and me to one of the populars' sleepovers.

Now, I am definitely not a popular girl, and never will be, but to be honest I kind of wanted to go.

Not to be one of them of course, but I heard Christen has a really awesome house. I'm sure Max, Nudge and me could just disappear and go play ice hockey or something while the others gossiped about whatever they gossiped about. Just this once.

I told Nudge and Max that we should go. Surprisingly, Max was kind of okay with it. I mean she wasn't all sunshine and rainbows about it, but she was okay with it. She said as long as we didn't gossip and do other mean things popular girls do, she was cool.

I thought Nudge would be backing me up, trying to get Max to come. But astonishingly, she was the one who didn't want to go. It took me twenty minutes of begging her until she finally gave in.

What was up with her?

Nudge POV

I couldn't believe we were actually going to Lissa's sleepover! I knew she was trying to do something, plot something to get with Fang. What it was, I did not know.

The sleepover was Saturday. Today was Thursday.

It was going to be a long end of the week.

_The Next Day_

Nudge POV

You guys will seriously never believe what happened. Lissa asked me to sit with them at lunch. At first, I politely declined. But then, after Lissa begging me for a long time, I finally gave in. It was only one day.

We talked about clothes and makeup and stuff and I gave my opinion of stuff such as whether it was better to wear a lot of mascara and a ltitle eyeliner or visa versa.

More mascara, less eyeliner. Duh.

Surprisingly, I wasn't really a makeup person. It just made you look like you were somewhere you're not. Unlike Lissa, who wore ten pounds of makeup on her face a day, I only wore a little mascara (so little you could barely see it) and foundation. that was it.

Anyways, back to the REALLY shocking part.

They asked me to be one of them. Like, a popular girl.

I have to admit, I was tempted. I'd always wanted to fit in, be normal. But leave Max, and Ella, and Iggy, and Fang just to gossip and be mean?

I would never be such a bad person.

Never.

So I refused, did the dramatic hair flip, and left.

What? People do it in the movies all the time.

But what Lissa said while I was walking out scared me, just a little bit.

_"I'll make you one of us, Nudge. You'll see. I always get what I want. You should know that better than anyone," _she had said.

And she was right.

I did know better than anyone.

Iggy POV

I was so relieved when Nudge told me she'd declined Lissa's offer of being popular. I couldn't imagine her being one of them.

Nudge was...Nudge. She was beautiful, kind, caring, sweet, smart, and well everything you could ask for in a girl.

Flawless.

Except, she didn't like me. And I know that for a fact. When I'd asked her out sophomore year, she politely declined, saying she thought we were better off as friends.

But I couldn't live with us as friends. I freaking loved her.

Uhhhh...you did not just hear me think that.

That's the weirdest thought I'd ever thought. Anyone would think I'm talking to a mind reader, or something.**(*cough* Angel *cough*) **

Anyways, she didn't like me. But how could I get her to like me?

Then it struck me. The second best person I know with love. Because I couldn't ask Nudge of course.

Ella.

Ella POV

I was surprised when Iggy asked me to set him up with Nudge. But, of course I obliged.

Thing were getting seriously confusing.

What with dealing with getting Max and Fang together with Nudge, and getting Nudge and Iggy together with Iggy, it's enough to make a girl's head hurt.

Not to mention trying to figure out all this Lissa crap.

She has an ulterior motive. I know she does.

Because well, if she didn't, she wouldn't be Lissa.

**This was kind of a filler chapter, I know. I put it in purposely so the sleepover chapter could be really epic.**

**I'm a little low on ideas so please tell me what you think should happen next.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! *hands out virtual cookies* **

**Oh, and I know it's really confusing now but don't worry it'll be cleared up. *evil grin* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. So I'm really busy, what with my birthday in a few days, and finals next week I'm crazy busy. So I don't think I'll have time to update any of my stories, much less all of my stories. If I try and update, my priority will be It's Always Love Isn't It, because I want to get that story over before summer breaks out. I hope you guys understand. Peace out. **

**-Talia. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, you guys. Look,I'm kind of having writers block for this story. I can't think of any ideas of what to happen next. Zero. Zip. Nada. Goose eggs. (quote from Maximum Ride). So I would really appreciate it if you guys had any ideas of what could happen next.**

Lissa POV

I frowned. We were all at the sleepover, and something was up. All my friends were busy gossiping except Maya. Maya was talking to Max, which I never thought she'd do willingly. Nudge was talking to Ella. And I was sitting there, looking like a loner and believe me, I am definitely not a loner. Or a loser.

So I walked up to Maya and Max. "Hey guys," I said, giving them a smile. "What're we talking about," I said.

Max rolled her eyes. "Maya here has a ridiculous notion that I have a crush on Fang," she said despite Maya's desperate shaking of her head.

I raised my eyebrows. "I see," I said. "Maya, could we talk for a second. In private?" I asked.

She gave me a sweet-almost too sweet smile. "Of course, Lis," she said and we walked out of the room.

"What are you doing? You know you're not allowed to interfere! Fang's mine!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, and you think you're so clever trying to be more popular than me. I was nice, going to allow you to be Queen Bee next year, even though you're nothing but a slut and this is how you repay me!I know you were trying to get with my boyfriend even though you're in the process of doing your Fang plan! And you know I actually loved him for once!" she yelled.

Slut? SLUT?

"Me? A slut? At least I haven't slept with 13 guys when we're only in high school!" I shouted. By now, everyone else had come in and had started to ask us what was going on.

"At least I don't betray my best friends by shouting their secrets for the world to know!" Maya yelled back, throwing a pillow at me. Brigid looked furious at this.

"Don't you yell at Lissa! You're the one who goes all crazy just because Lissa was doing what you always do to her: steal your boyfriend!" Brigid screamed.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're just as bad as Lissa, Brigid. You're always stealing people's boyfriends. Remember Jim?" Kristen yelled. Jim was her ex-boyfriend. He was super cute, and she had been with him for three months before she broke up with him because Brigid slept with him. Kristen never really got over that.

"I think both of you are bitches, always stealing people's boyfriends! You three think that just because you guys are the three most popular you can do whatever you want to everyone else and get away with it!" Tiffany yelled, rushing over to comfort Kristen.

"Don't you dare compare me to that bitch! I'm nothing like her!" Brigid yelled pointing at Maya.

"At least she didn't post a picture of her wearing nothing but an underwear and bra on Facebook to get guys attracted to her! And you call her a slut!" Beau said. Brigid practically growled in fury.

"Well at least I haven't kissed my cousin! You realize that's illegal right?" Bri said, directing her insult towards Maya.

"It was just one stupid kiss! And why are you on Lissa' side! The rest of us are all on my side!" Maya yelled.

"You think that everyone's always going to be on your side, Maya! Well not this time!" Ashtyn, who had been watching the whole argument, went and stood on my side.

"Nudge?" I said, softly. "Whose side are you on?" I said. She loved gossip and drama, didn't she? She would be on my side...right?

"I think," she said, rolling her eyes. Both groups looked hopefully at her. My group, because we barely had any populars on our side and needed more, and Maya's group, because she knew how much it would tear me up if Nudge, the one I had been plotting to turn popular chose Maya over me as a friend.

"That you all are completely sick," she said storming out of the house. Max and Ella stayed though, watching us with wide eyes.

"You see what you've done! You've turned my project against me!" I shouted.

"Project? You're just as bad as Ashtyn!" Beau said, glaring at me. Maddison came over to my side.

"Lissa's ten times nicer than you'll ever be!" Maddison said, glaring at Beau.

"She just called a girl a project. I don't think you really mean that!" Beau said.

"Like you don't still call dating Danny a test!" Maddison said, glaring at Beau.

"At least I'm not friends with a nerd!" Beau said, pointing at Brigid.

" A nerd? You're calling me a nerd? I'm ten times more popular than you'll ever be. And being a nerd is better than dressing like a prostitute!" Brigid yelling, glaring at Beau.

"A prostitue? You're calling her a prostitute? She's only slept with someone two times! Unlike you, you bitch!" Kristen yelled.

"I'm a virgin!" Maya screamed.

Suddenly, everyone was silent.

Maya was a virgin? That was like saying I loved playing sports. How could-how that wasn't-no it couldn't-I mean it just-wasn't -it couldn't be possible.

Right?

"Yeah, right, Maya. You dress sluttier than all of us combined!" Ashtyn yelled.

"It's true. I just got those guys to say I slept with them for popularity. And of course they obliged. Who wouldn't want the world to know that he'd slept with me?," Maya whispered. "And me? A slut? Have you looked at yourself lately?"Maya screamed.

"That's it! Let's go, girls," I said going out of the house, with the girls on my side right behind me.

Maya and I had officially destroyed the popularity chain.

What was going to happen next?

Max POV

Wow. That's the only word in my mind.

Seriously? Sleeping with people in high school. That's so...stupid!

I had to admit, I laughed at their insults. They were all calling each other sluts. They should look at themselves before calling each other sluts.

After Lissa and her gang left, Ella and I left. She tugged on my arm. "Come on," she said going in the direction of Fang's house.

"Why are we going to his house?" I asked.

"To show him the video I recorded of them yelling insults at each other," Ella responded.

"Why?" I said.

"To prove that Lissa's a slut and he should have no interest in her whatsoever," she said.

"Ells...,"I said.

"Look Max. I know you like him. You know you like him. We don't have to talk about it. But don't pretend that you don't," she said and I sighed. She was right. I did like him.

Just a little bit.

But I'd get over it.

Right?

**There you go! Another chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long even though it's summer. IT took me a LONG time to think of an idea for this chapter.**

**So Max realizes she likes Fang.**

**The populars are all messed up.**

**A bunch of people are sabotaging a bunch of other people at the same time.**

**Until next time my peoples!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys. I'm updating already! That deserves a lot of reviews maybe like twenty *wink wink nudge nudge*_

Fang POV

After Max and Ella had left, I lay down on my bed to think over the video.

Any feelings I might have had for Lissa had vanished. She was too much of a jerk, a slut, and well a bitch to put it mildly.

I sighed and pulled my blanket closer to me even though it was only 6:00. Something told me this was going to be a long night.

Ella POV

"But Nudge! We have to take the next step in our Fax plan!" I exclaimed.

"But I don't want to!" Nudge said. I had told her that the next step for our "fax" plan would be them going on a date, which meant it HAD to be a double date. I told her that she should go on a date with Iggy, and make Max come along saying that she didn't want her first date with him to be alone in case it was awkward.

"Nudge! Why not? He's nice, funny, sweet, and cute. Everything you like in a guy," I said.

"Well I just don't want anything to change in our friendship. Besides...I've just never felt any attraction to him other than friends," she said.

"Well it's not like you actually have to go out with him," I said.

"But I don't want to lead him on or anything," she responded.

"It'll be alright Nudge. Believe me. Just do it," I said, and I heard her sigh.

"All right. But you owe me," she said and I squealed of happiness.

"Thanks Nudge! You're a great friend! Look, I got to go but I'll call you later when I've figured out more of the plan okay?" I said. We both said bye and hung up.

I felt guilty for not telling her the other reason she had to go on a date with Iggy. Because Nudge and Iggy had to get together. Nudge was a great friend, but I just couldn't tell her. If I told her, I knew she wouldn't go on the date. And then both plans woud be ruined.

Now you probably think I'm a loser with nothing better to do than to set my best friends up. And that's not true. I mean, I do want my sister and Nudge and my other friends to be happy but I normally aren't crazy setting them up. It's only when someone special comes along that I know would be perfect for Max or Nudge or whomever that I go all crazy matchmaker.

And when I know that that person makes my friend happy.

Iggy POV

My phone rang. I checked the caller ID. It was Ella. "Hello?" I said.

"Iggy! Guess what girl just got you a date with your Cinderella!" she asked, her voice all mysterious. I rolled my eyes, then slowly processed the information.

"Nudge! Really! Ella! I love you I love you I love you!" I screamed.

"Better not let Nudge hear that," Ella said with a laugh. "But you've really got to woo her. She still thinks you guys are just friends," Ella added.

I nodded. That was good enough for me. "Where's the date?" I asked.

"It's a double date actually. With...err"she said.

"You took this as an advantage to get Max and Fang on a date, didn't you," I said. I heard her say yes through the phone.

"Listen, Iggy. At nine o' clock you and Nudge ditch Max and Fang. Take her somewhere really romantic. Okay?"she said. I nodded.

"Why is it that all your plans get two couples together at the same time," I asked. I could practically see her blushing. It was true. Ella didn't try to go all matchmaker very often, but when she did it was always two couples. The only other time she did this was for J.J. and Brandon, and a girl named Sophia and Jonathan.

"Whatever. Just follow my plan. Gotta go, I'll talk to you later Iggy," she said and I heard her hang up the phone.

I grinned really, really wildly.

I was going on a date with Nudge.

Max POV

"WHAT?"I screamed into the phone. Nudge. Wanted. Me. To. Go. On. . .

"Look Max, it's only one night. And I don't want our date to be awkward so I thought it could be a double date. Fang said yes," Nudge said. I sighed.

"Okay...I guess," I said.

"Great! I'll be over in five minutes to give you a makeover," she said.

"Wait! Nudge! No," I said.

But she had already hung up.

Iggy POV

"Dude, you gotta go on this date with us," I said.

"Why?" Fang said.

"Max is coming. Don't you want to go on a date with her," I asked.

"Fine," he said slowly.

"Great dude! We're going in half an hour!"I said and hung up the phone.

Lissa POV

I paced in my room back and forth, back and forth. What could I do?

Now you're probably wondering why I still care about getting with Fang even though the populars just broke up. It's that even if the popularity chain is totally messed up, getting with Fang will boost me on the popularity chain a bunch. Because Fang, whether he liked it or not was the hardest guy to get in the grade. And to get the hardest guy to get meant you were instantly gorgeous, cool, popular, and sexy.

Which meant you got more followers, more populars on your side.

It meant you ruled the school.

But I had just heard from Ashtyn, who had heard from Allison who had heard from Hannah who had heard from Jenna who had heard from J.J. who had heard from Nudge that Max and Fang were going on a date tonight.

I grabbed a cute sparkly black top, black leggings, and black high heels.

Looks like I'm going undercover.

Maya POV

"What? You mean Fang and Max are going on a date?" I said. I smiled. "Perfect," I said. "Listen, Kristen, no one can know about this so shut the gossiping side of you. I need you to go to the diner with someone, Beau probably she's good at this sort of stuff and take a video of Lissa spying on Max and Fang. It'll make her look desperate. Send it to everyone you know," I said.

"Okay, Maya! You can count on me!"

"I better. Because you mess this up, you're out of the populars."I said.

"Wha-what?" Kristen whispered.

"But if you get it right, you're Queen Bee next year." I said. "Bye," I said and hung up the phone, making a dramatic exit err ending phone call.

Kristen POV

Oh, Maya. Naive,naive Maya. And she thought I would go with the plan.

No, I wasn't.

I was going to destroy the popularity chart. Once and for all.

And maybe, just maybe after that Ella will forgive me for what I did to her so long ago.

**Dun dun dun! A lot more people will be at Max and Fang's date then expected. And what's this Kristen is saying about something she did to Ella?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I really have no excuse for not updating in so long. I'm sorry. **

**Anywho, there is this REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY awesome story that I ABSOLUTELY LOVE! It is called Menam by RozaCourt. So go check it out!**

Max POV

I groaned and tried to turn around in my bed. Wait a minute-I wasn't in my bed. Where was I?

"You fell asleep while we were giving you a makeover,"Nudge said, as if reading my mind and I nodded.

Wait? Makeover?

I rushed to the mirror and looked at myself. Oh, god what had they done to me?

I had to admit I looked relatively...nice. They hadn't put any makeup on me THANK GOD. But they had brushed my hair until it was stick straight and put me in a dress.

And if you're grossed out that they changed me, we've been best friends since we were like three. It's not that big of a deal.

The only thing I didn't like was the high heels. Four freaking inches. How the hell was I supposed to walk in these?

Nudge grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs. I saw Fang and Iggy waiting at the door.

I tripped about five times and was clinging to Nudge's arm muttering "Don't let me die. Don't leave me."

Yes, I am very dramatic

Iggy gave me a friendly smile and then turned to Nudge and started staring at her. She did look gorgeous I had to admit, with her cute dress and cute shoes.

Fang did the opposite of Iggy. He nodded at Nudge, his standard greeting and turned to me. He was...staring at me?

I guess I did look kind of different.

I went up to him. "Hey," I said.

"Hi," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Standard Fang greeting. When are you going to give me a blown out speech, five paragraphs?" I asked.

"When the wall of china falls," he said.

"I think it already did,"I said.

"No it didn't" he said.

"Yeah, it did," I said.

"No, it didn't," he said.

"Yeah, it did," I said.

"No, it didn't," he said.

"Yeah, it did," I said.

"No, it didn't," he said.

"WHO GOD DAMN CARES?" Nudge said and I smiled. Fang was still staring at me.

"Look, I know I'm beautiful but you don't have to stare at me every second of the day," I'd and he blushed and looked away. Ella and Nudge shared a smile. Hmm...something was going on t hat I didn't know about..

"Well kids time to go now, have fun, no sex, bye," Ella said pushing us out. Nudge and I exchanged a smile.

"So..."Iggy said. "To Olive Garden?" he said.

"To Olive Garden," Nudge said. "Ohmygosh I have to tell you the most hilarious story of what happened one day when I went there"she said and they soon had a deep conversation going.

"They make a cute couple," Fang whispered to me, making me shiver.

"Yeah,"I said. "They really do,"

Nudge POV

I'm surprised to say this but...I'm starting to feel something of Iggy as more than a friend. After I told him my story,we started talking about other stuff and somehow it led to what we would like in a boyfriend/girlfriend.

"I'd like a smart, funny, nice girl who talks a lot and isn't afraid to have fun who people have nicknamed something which is an actual action like tap or something," he said.

"Tap?" I said.

"Just as an example. Like tapping someone or nudging someone or something, you know?"he said. I smiled. He was so corny. But...I liked it.

"I'd like someone funny, sweet, and caring. Someone who would stay up all night hugging me if I was upset. And someone who's not a badboy but not an unbadboy either if you get what I'm saying? Those people are hard to find," I said.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks because I realized I had just described Iggy perfectly.

Iggy POV

When she had described her ideal boyfriend as being someone like me, then she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Ella was right. I do like you," she said.

"You like me?" I asked. She nodded, blushing.

"Well then. I like you too, Nudge. A lot. More than any girl I've ever known before. Nudge, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" I said. I got down on one knee and brought out a candy ? That was romantic...right? Nudge opened her mouth to say something when Max ran up.

Max POV

I saw Iggy get down on one knee and pull out a ring though it looked kinda weird from where I was. I ran up to them.

"NOOOOOO! Nudge! Don't get married! You're too young!" I yelled.

"Actually, Max he was..." she started to say.

"No! You can't! You can't get married! You can't! I won't let you! You can't! You're too young! You're only sixteen!Think this over Nudge. Do you want to get married when you're 16?" she said.

"Max?" Nudge said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, not to marry him," she said.

"Oh..."I said, blushing. "I'm just going to go to the uhhh place where uhhh you know the thing and yeah bye!"I said grabbing Fang's arm and running about a meter before hiding behind a tree and watching them.

"What are you doing?" Fang said.

"Watching them. I got to make sure my baby doesn't have sex on the street!" I said.

"You're one year older than her. And uhhh that would be really disturbing." he said.

"Shh! They're saying something!"I said.

"Girls are so weird," he muttered.

I watched them make out...for ten minutes. Finally, I got sick of it.

"Would you guys mind stop making out? It's been ten minutes," I said and they blushed and sprung apart.

"So..." I said, winking. "Are there any new couples on this street right now?" I said.

"Oh yeah," Iggy said. "I have a new girlfriend she's so awesome and beautiful and well amazing.

"And what's her name,"I said smiling.

"Jenna," he said and Nudge playfully hit him.

"Just kidding. It's Nudge,"he said putting his arm around her.

"This is so awesome!" I said, squealing. They all stared at me.

"Uh I mean cool bro. Yeah that's awesome bro," I said trying to act casual. Fang smiled and put his arm around me.

Wait what?

It felt...nice.

Fireworks were booming everywhere and I felt...safe. And magical.

Was I in love?

***Squeals* I like the ending of this chapter. Anyways, I totally deserve for nobody to review so if you don't, I'll understand. **


	8. Chapter 8

**No this is not a new chapter. I'm sorry for that. **

**I have sad news. All's Not Fair In Love and Lissa might be coming to an end. **

**I'm really sorry for this. I've simply lost inspiration in this. **

**BUT THIS IS NOT FOR CERTAIN!**

**I will try and come up with some more ideas, but if I can't then this will be coming to an end. **

**Please tell me if any of you have any ideas of where it should go. **

**I will update again later saying if I will continue this or discontinue it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Max POV

I sighed as we all quickly walked towards the restaurant we were going to. It was about twenty minutes before we had finally arrived.

We quickly got seated and got out the menus. "Oh have you guys ever had the spinach and cheese pastries? They're awesome," Nudge said.

"Nudge, it has spinach in it," Iggy pointed out and she giggled.

"Yeah, I know but ti's surprisingly really good. Let's order that for the appetizer. Max? Fang? Anything you guys want for appetizers?" she asked.

"The super spicy shrimp looks good," Fang said and Nudge shivered. She hated spicy food.

"Uhhh chicken wings with spicy sauce," I said and Nudge gave me a look.

After we had ordered, it was surprisingly quick before it arrived. It was then when Kristen came up to us. "Kristen? What the hell are you doing here," I said rudely to her. Excuse me for being rude but she was horrible to Ella. Any enemy of Ella's is an enemy of mine.

"Look I really need to talk to you and Nudge," she said with a pleading look. Nudge and I exchanged a look before following her to the ladies room.

"What?" Nudge demanded immediately. "Is this about stealing my boyfriend? Or Max's? Whoever's it is you're out of luck," Nudge snarled at her.

"I really am trying to help. Look Maya was trying to get me to spy on you guys and take a video of Lissa to make her look desperate but I'm going against her back. Meaning I'm out of the populars," she said sadly.

"What do you mean take a video of Lissa?" I demanded.

"She's spying on you guys. Trying to steal Fang from you, Max," Maya explained.

"What," Nudge said darkly. "How do we know you're not making this up?" Nudge demanded.

"You have my word. I promise," she said.

"Like you kept your word to Ella," I said, and she winced.

"I'm not doing this for you, Max, or for Nudge. I'm doing this for Ella. I'm giving up all my popularity all my so called friends to fix this. Please just don't blame me," Kristen begged us, and we sighed.

"Max? What should we do?" Nudge asked.

"Follow me," I said to both Nudge and Kristen. "Show me where she's hiding," I demanded and Kristen pointed out where she was, underneath a booth. It was a little pathetic.

"Lissa, I know you're there," I said and she didn't move. I sighed again. "Lissa damn you would you come out or do I have to make you come out," I said fury ripping through my voice.

Finally, she peeked out and crawled out. I rolled my eyes. "Lissa, why are you so desperate to get Fang. You know you never will. Why are you so desperate?" I demanded and she, after throwing a furious glare towards Kristen looked back sadly at me.

"I need to be popular," she whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you that you can live without being popular? With just being normal, a good person? You'll still find love, and have real friends," I said softly.

"Don't you think it has? But if I do, nobody will want to be my friend. And I'm...scared," she admitted quietly.

"Scared? Of what?" I demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" she demanded.

"Considering we might be the only people who will want to be your true friends, you might want to be a little less rude," I pointed out and she sighed.

"Scared of...their responses," she admitted. "I'm scared that they'll make fun of me," she admitted as well.

"Well we'll stand up for you. Better than your old friends ever did," I said. "If you want to be friends," I added. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry...I just can't. Acquaintances?" she asked.

"Will you stop trying to steal Fang?" I demanded.

"Yes," she said softly but positive, confidence reeking through her voice.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you going to be friends with," I asked.

"Ashtyn. The other populars on my side. I'm sorry, Max, I just can't live without being popular," she admitted.

I nodded. Some people just would never change. "I guess that's all I have to say to you," I said and she nodded and walked out the door. I couldn't help but admire her beauty. Her gorgeous red hair, green sparkling eyes and her white, flawless skin.

I wasn't that pretty. I knew it. Average, I guess. And I knew I'd never be popular or gorgeous or that girl that every guy wanted.

But at least there was one guy who wanted me.

And honestly? That was better than all the popularity crap thrown together.


End file.
